We Need To Talk
by dylaneastin
Summary: Wally and Artemis are training, Artemis wins and Wally says something that goes way over the line. When Artemis goes to talk to him, they end up in his room. Will this be the start of a relationship? Suggestive. Actually not suggestive, says what they did a lot. Far from M though.
1. Awkward

Wally POV

8:00 pm. Saturday.

We were all in the training room training with Black Canary. We were all paired up to fight. Superboy was to fight Miss. Martian, Robin was to fight Zatanna, Aqualad was to fight Rocket, and I was to fight Artemis. This was supposed to teach us that even if they are of the opposite sex, you should never under estimate your opponent. The age thing was just to even it out a little more.

"Wally, Artemis, your up," came from Black Canary.

We both walked up to the mat and took our fighting stance.

"Start."

Artemis was the first to attack. She aimed for my legs, but I was able to dodge. I then went to punch her in the jaw, but she was to quick. After she dodged, she was able to use the time it took me to follow her, she kicked my legs causing me to fall to the ground and for a big holographic "Fail" to appear above my head.

That was unfair, she attacked me when I wasn't paying attention. I had to get back at her. Before I could even think about it, "Learn that from your dad. Because that was underhanded," blurted out of my mouth.

She then turned around and gave me an angry look. Before she could say anything, Black Canary said, "Wally, enough! Everyone hit the showers, were done for the day."

She walked off and headed to the girls showers.

Why would I say that? Even I had to admit that that was a little far. I need to apologize to her... later.

After I got out of the shower, I decided that I should just head to head to bed, since everyone will be angry at me for what I told Artemis earlier.

Just as I got close to my door for the bedroom, I noticed Artemis standing in front of my door. I knew that this is probably the best time to apologize. I walked up to her and said, "Look, I know your here to yell at me so... I'm sorry. I apologize for what I said. That was wrong of me, I went too far."

I could tell she was still angry, so I knew what was coming next. She said, "You should be sorry. What you did was..."

After that I zoned out. I noticed her beautiful red lips, her hair move every time her head moved, and I could smell the scent of her shampoo. Before I knew it, my lips were touching hers. She tried to push me away at first, but she stopped and wrapped her arms around my neck. The next thing I knew we were in my room headed for my bed.

* * *

Artemis POV

5:07 am. Sunday.

I awoke to my head against Wally's chest, while laying naked in his bed in his room.

I remember all what we did last night. Oh my gosh. I can't believe I had sex with Wally West.

I looked over to the nightstand looked at the clock which read 5:08 am. I took Wally's arm from around my neck and gently put it on the pillow next to me. I found my clothes on the floor and put on the pants and shirt and carried the rest back to my room.

When I walked back into my room I plopped into my bed and thanked god that no one was up to see me walk out of Wally's room carrying my panties and bra.

* * *

Wally POV

10:15 am. Sunday.

I walked along with Robin through the hallway from the hanger to the briefing room.

He was talking about something involving him and Zatanna on a date.

As we walked, I saw Artemis walking along with Raquel and Zatanna. I couldn't face her after last night, especially with almost everyone around. Before she noticed me, I looked in the opposite in the direction. Once I did, Zatanna, Raquel, and Robin all got quiet. I quickened my pace and finally got to the briefing room, far enough away Artemis can't hear me, Robin asked me, "What was that all about?"

"What was what about?"

"You and Artemis avoiding eye contact from one another. I understand why you probably did, but why did she?"

That means Artemis didn't talk right now as well. "Oh... nothing. We just... talked last night. It got a little weird."

"What, did you guys kiss?"

He's on to me. Think of something. "No! For one of the smartest people on the team, that as kinda stupid. Me and Artemis. Yeah right." He won't buy it, I was hyperventilating the entire time.

I walked to the kitchen trying to avoid the obvious.

I could feel his eyes drill into my back as we walked. When we arrived, he looked at me and said, "I know something's up. You are never that weird around Artemis, especially after a fight. You know I _am _the worlds greatest detective, you might as well tell me now." He then went to the fridge and got out a bottle of water and opened it to drink.

I then said, knowing that it is best to just get it over with, "Fine you won't to know. Me and Artemis had sex last night."

Robin then started coughing wildly trying to get the water he probably got in his lungs when I told him. Once he regained his composure, he looked at and said, "You... and Artemis. Let me get this straight, Artemis willingly got in bed with you?"

"Yes."

"Did you drug her?"

"No!"

"Walk me through what happened to that led up to it. Not what happened in the bedroom."

"I just got out of the shower and was headed to bed. I thought about going to the living room along with everyone, but I knew that everyone will probably be mad at me for what I said to Artemis. When I got to my room, Artemis was standing outside my room waiting for me. When I got there she started to go off on me for what I said to her during the training exercise. Before I knew it, I lunged for her and we kissed, she tried to stop it at first, then she got into it. The next thing I knew we were in my room."

"What happened the next morning."

"Well I remember after... everything last night, we fell asleep holding each other. When I woke up, she was gone."

"Have you guys talked about it."

"No."

"Does anyone else know?"

"You, and maybe, but very doubtful, Zatanna, Raquel, and M'gann."

"Do you think it meant anything?"

"I have no idea."

"What do you think it meant?"

"Well, I like her. Not just physically, but _I_ think we could have a regular relationship."

"You need to talk to her."

"I know."

* * *

Artemis POV

10:15 am. Sunday.

I was walking toward the hallway that lead to the hanger from the briefing room with Zatanna and Raquel as they talked about shopping. We were going to take our motorcycles into town and go shopping.

I tuned out the entire thing as I thought about me and Wally. We had done it last night and I snuck out before we could even tal-

Oh god there's Wally. I quickly turned my head in the opposite direction avoiding eye contact with him. I then noticed how quiet it got when I turned my head.

Once I reached the end of the hallway, Zatanna and Raquel stood in my path and started staring at me. I looked at them and asked, "What?"

Zatanna said, "What was that in the hallway? Both you and Wally refused to make eye contact with one another."

Okay, good. That means he probably was nervous as well. Or he thought I was the girl who had a one night stand with him and snuck out before he woke up. "It was nothing."

Raquel then looked at me and said, "Oh really. I saw you go to his room last night. I thought it was weird how I saw you go to his room, and not come back."

"Are you insinuating that I slept with him?"

They just stared at me, meaning, '_You said it. But we do want to know._'

I quietly as possible said, "Yes."

Both of their jaws dropped to the floor and they stared at me.

I looked them and said, "Well say something."

Raquel picked her jaw up and said, "What happened?"

"Well, I went to his room to tell him off for what he said yesterday. When he got to his room, before I could say anything, he apologized. Once he was finished I said something like 'You had no right to say that.' Before I could finish my sentence he kissed me. I tried to push him away at first, but it felt so good. Then we were in his bedroom removing different articles of clothing from one another."

After Zatanna finally regained her composure, she asked, "Did you talk?"

"No. I thought about it when I woke up, but I just grabbed my clothes and got out of there."

"You guys need to talk."

"I know."

* * *

Wally POV

12:00 pm. Saturday.

I stood outside of Artemis' bedroom, waiting for her to return from her shopping trip. We needed to talk about what had happened last night.

I watched as she finally rounded the corner towards her room. She had the most beautiful smile on her face, the she saw me and it withered away.

We both said in unison, "We need to talk."

I said, "You go first."

"Okay. That was a one time thing. We fight too much to have a relationship that will last."

That killed me. I was going to say that we should give this a try and see where it went. But, if she didn't want that, fine. "I agree."

She stuck out her hand, and I gladly shook it. We both made eye contact and stared at each other. I them pulled her towards me and our lips met. We then stumbled into her room and started to undress each other.


	2. Not Again

**A/N: If you notice, I call the _TEAM _the team, because in the show they never once called them Young Justice. I'm sorry, that just bugs me a little so I had to get that off my chest.**

* * *

Wally POV

12:45 pm. Sunday.

Here I am, laying in Artemis' bed, naked, sheets covering our bodies, out of breath. We were both staring up at the ceiling tying to catch our breath. Artemis spoke first by saying, "I may have spoke too soon when I said a one time thing."

I laughed and said, "Yeah. It wasn't that bad though, was it?"

"No. The only bad part is that, unlike this morning, I won't be able to sneak out of here."

"Don't wanna talk about it?"

"No. I know it will be awkward. But let's just get it over with. I do have feeling for you. Not just physical though."

"Me neither."

"What?"

"I have feelings for you Artemis. I want to have a relationship with you." She rolled over and pushed her lips against mine.

Once we separated, she said, "Do we tell the team?"

"No. It's not that I am embarrassed of dating you or anything, it's just they will make fun of since it took or so long, or how we had sex before we even went out on a date."

"Good point. We keep it a secret."

"Question, did you tell anyone about last night?"

"Yeah. Zatanna and Raquel. Did you?"

"Yeah, Robin, he was going to find out no matter what, so why not just get it over with?"

"What do we tell them?"

"We could say we went into your room to talk in privacy."

"That's a good idea."

"I know that they are probably going to outside watching so when I'm leaving we should probably shake hands and say something along the lines of 'I glad that you agree' or 'I am sorry that I don't feel the same way and I hope we can still be friends.' I kinda think the second one will be best so everyone thinks that we were in here talking about how the relationship won't work out."

"Okay fine. But we need to get dressed and fix our hair because the way it looks now, it looks like we attacked each others hair."

She stood up and was about to walk away, before she did, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the bed and kissed her. She pulled away and said, "Wally, not again. We need to around before everyone catches onto what we are- did."

"Fine. But I just want to stay here with you, like this forever."

"I do too. But if you want to keep this secret we need to get around and you need to leave."

"Okay, But, you have to promise to be in my room at 11:00 tonight."

"Deal."

We both got up and gathered our clothes and got dressed.

Once we were done I walked out the door, she stood in the door way, I turned around and said, "I am sad that you don't fell the same way. I will always have feelings for you, but if you don't feel the same, I won't stand in your way of living the life you want."

"Thank you Wally. I know what we did last night may have confused you and I'm sorry."

"Thank you." I then gave her a hug and walked to the kitchen. Before I arrived I noticed Zatanna, Raquel, and Robin standing around the corner to Artemis' bedroom listening to us. "May I help you?"

Robin looked at me and said, "What happened in there? You guys were in there for a very long time."

"We talked. I had feelings that she didn't have, I was sad, and she said that it will be okay."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

Artemis POV

11:00 pm. Sunday.

I walked through the halls quietly so that I wouldn't wake anyone up. Everyone went to bed early since we had a hard day of training.

I was almost to Wally's room when all of the sudden Robin was right in front of me. "Oh- geez. Robin."

"What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I... am... going... to... talk to Wally."

"Why? I thought you talked earlier."

"We did. But he texted me and said that... I left something in his room."

"Oh. Okay. See you in the morning."

"You too"

"Probably see you sneaking out of Wally's room."

"Excuse me!"

"Oh come on. You guys were in your room for nearly an hour and if your story were true, he would have ran out of your room crying, not walk out calmly"

"Fine. We didn't break it off. Please don't tell anyone though."

"I won't. But don't break his heart. He is still my best friend."

"I won't. I promise."

With that, we went our different ways.

I quietly slid open his door and shut it. I then turned to see Wally laying on his bed, in his boxers, with the bed covered in rose petals. His room had candelas spread around randomly and they were lit giving off a nice smell of lavender. "What is all this?"

He stood up from his bed and said, "Well I thought our first _planned_ night together should be fun. I know we have done it before, but one time should at least be special."

I then walked towards him and our lips met. We slowly made our way over to his bed.


End file.
